Maaf, Terima kasih, Ayah!
by Mahrani29
Summary: Side story of Do I Remember You?. BoBoiBoy menyiapkan rencana terbaik untuk suprise Ibu di Hari Ibu. Dibantu oleh Fang, Ayah, dan Ochobot. Namun, apakah rencananya semulus yang ia pikirkan? Oh tentu saja. Ah, masa' sih? Siblings!FangBoBoiBoy #MBFFB2016 [Family - Ayahku Pahlawanku]
Dedicated for Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2016

-MBFFB II-

#MBFFB2016 [Family - Ayahku Pahlawanku]

BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studio

Side Story of Do I Remember You?

Siblings!FangBoBoiBoy

Side Story ini terjadi sebelum Fang dan BoBoiBoy bertengkar hebat.

 **Fanfiction ini berisi fiksi dan imajinasi belaka dari Author. Author hanya mencampurkan unsur ilmiah secara garis besar dengan imajinasi milik Author.**

Use your imagination and enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duh, bagaimana ini?"

Kertas gambar berisi sketsa-sketsa tidak beraturan tersebar berantakan di setiap sudut kamar. Pensil tipe H diapit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sang wanita desainer baju yang sedang meratapi layar laptop dengan wajah lelah.

Layar laptop menampilkan sebuah website berita yang fokus ke bagian fashion wanita. Desainer baju bulan lalu milik Ibunda Fang dan BoBoiBoy itu terpampang jelas di layar itu, disertai deskripsi mengenai baju dan komentar para netizen di bawahnya.

Netizen di website itu tak lain adalah para pengguna internet yang terdiri dari orang biasa dan pengamat fashion. Banyak komentar yang mengatakan tidak puas dengan hasil rancangan baju Ibu.

'Huh, sia-sia saja perjalananku ke Amerika hanya untuk mendapat inspirasi membuat baju ini,' keluh Ibu dari batinnya.

Ibu merasa ia memang sudah bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan desain baju musim dingin. Seharusnya semua orang suka dengan desainnya karena memang bulan ini merupakan bulan musim dingin alias musim salju bagi negara Amerika.

DRRTT DRRRTT

Mata Ibu melirik ke arah _handphone_ yang bergetar di sebelah laptopnya. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan secara pelan di atas meja dengan malas. Ia sudah tahu kontak yang tertera di kotak panggilan di layar _handphone_ -nya.

Ibu menggeser layar, lalu menempelkan _handphone_ -nya di telinganya.

" _Assalamualaikum, Bu_!" ucap seorang wanita di seberang sana.

Ibu menghela napas malas. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. Tentu saja tahu, karena sudah beberapa kali ia dihubungi oleh asistennya yang bawel menanyakan kabar desain terbarunya.

"Waalaikumsalam! Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan kalau desainku belum selesai. Aku belum mendapatkan inspirasi dan komentar para netizen it—"

" _Maaf, Bu. Bos mau berbicara denganmu._ "

Spontan mata Ibu membulat lebar. Membuat mulutnya bungkam.

" _Halo, Bu_!" terdengar suara berat seorang.

Nampaknya _handphone_ sang asisten telah diambil alih oleh Bos. Ibu langsung tahu, saat ini asistennya tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

" _Bagaimana dengan desain yang sedang kau kerjakan? Ada masalah?_ "

Kepala yang tadinya diletakkan di atas meja, mendadak menjauh 90 derajat dari meja. Posisi tubuh Ibu yang tadinya malas-malasan, sekarang langsung tegak.

"Emm, tentu saja tidak, Bos. Akan langsung jadi sebelum _deadline_ ," balas Ibu.

"Benarkah? Aku mau jawabanmu terbukti nanti, Bu. Berikan saya desain yang ter—"

"AMBIL SAJA KALAU KAU JAGO, KAK FANG~"

Mendadak suara sang bos berhenti diseberang sana. Diikuti dengan ekspresi kesal yang terpampang di wajah Ibu.

"BERIKAN BOLA BASKET MILIKKU!"

Ternyata itu penyebabnya.

Teriakan gaduh antara Fang dan BoBoiBoy memotong percakapan Ibu dengan Bos.

"Ehm, Bu. Apa itu anak-anakmu?"

"Engg..."

"TIDAK MAUUU! PINJAM SEBENTAR SAJA MASA GA BOLEEEH?~"

"TIDAK BOLEH. AKH, BOBOIBOY KAU AKAN MERUSAKNYA!"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Pak," ucap Ibu sembari berjalan ke arah luar kamarnya.

"WOOOOWW! APAKAH INI TANDA TANGAN MICHAEL JORDAAAN?~"

"JANGAN SENTUH BAGIAN ITU!"

Ibu berada di depan kamarnya—dengan posisi masih menelepon. Ibu melihat Fang mengejar BoBoiBoy yang sedang memegang bola basket milik Fang. BoBoiBoy berlari dan melompat ke atas sofa.

"AMBIL SAJA KALAU BISA!"

Fang tidak menyerah dan terus saja berusaha mengambil bola basket yang ada di tangan BoBoiBoy.

"KAU AKAN RASAKAN AKIBATNYA KA—"

Ibu menutup _mic_ _handphone_ dengan tangannya yang lain lalu berteriak, "BOBOIBOY! FANG! BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM SEBENTAR?!"

"Eh?!"

Kedua kakak adik itu spontan menengok ke arah Ibunya yang sehabis berteriak. Terlihat ekspresi geram di wajah Ibu yang begitu menakutkan bagi Fang dan BoBoiBoy.

Ibu lalu melepas tangannya dari _mic_ _handphone_ , "Maaf, Pak. Sampai dimana tadi kita?"

" _Tidak usah repot-repot, Bu. Intinya saya minta desain baju baru secepatnya._ "

"AAAAKKKH, KAU MENJATUHKAN BOLANYA, BOBOIBOY!"

"B-baiklah."

TUUUUT TUUUUT.

Sang Bos mengakhiri panggilannya. Ibu mendesah lemas.

"Ups, maaf, Kak Fang,"

"K-kau!"

"DIAM!"

222

"Ekspresi Ibu menyeramkan ya tadi."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau lah."

"Ceh! Cuma pinjam bola basket saja tak boleh."

BoBoiBoy merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Fang dengan malas. Ya, lagi-lagi BoBoiBoy menyelinap masuk ke kamar Fang. Tentu saja dengan tujuan mengganggu Fang sebelum tidur.

"Sana pergi ke kamarmu!" gertak Fang yang masih berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Malas ah~"

BoBoiBoy lalu melompat-lompat di atas kasur Fang. Mata hazelnya tiba-tiba terpaku pada kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamar Fang. Seketika aktivitas melompatnya terhenti.

Bocah itu mengerutkan keningnya. Suatu hal tiba-tiba mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Kak Fang, sekarang tanggal berapa ya?" ucap BoBoiBoy. Mendadak kepalanya terserang pusing yang hebat ketika memikirkan angka yang tertera di kalender itu.

BoBoiBoy memejamkan matanya dan kedua tangannya meremas pelan kepalanya. Mulutnya terus ia bungkam, bersusah payah agar tidak keluar keluhan sakit yang dirasakan.

"Tanggal 21 bulan Desember," ujar Fang yang tiba-tiba berada di samping kasur.

"Uwaaaarrghh!" teriak BoBoiBoy kaget lalu ia terjatuh di atas kasur.

"Kau berlebihan sekali. Jangan biasakan meremas kepalamu ketika kamu sedang pusing. Ingat kata dr. Tadashi!" ujar Fang lalu mencengkeram pelan pergelangan tangan BoBoiBoy.

Perlahan BoBoiBoy menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit pusing di kepalanya hilang.

Fang tahu, BoBoiBoy lupa mengingat tanggal dan ia kesulitan membaca angka dan tulisan di kalender. Fang berusaha rileks menghadapi gejala yang muncul pada BoBoiBoy sekarang.

"Ehehe _sorry_ , Kak. AH!" Spontan BoBoiBoy berteriak.

Fang menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, "Bisa tidak sih kau tidak berteriak sehari?! Ini sudah malam!"

"Besok adalah hari Ibu, Kak!" ucap BoBoiBoy tanpa memerdulikan pandangan sinis kakaknya.

"Hari Ibu?"

Fang melihat kalender sekali lagi. Memang besok adalah tanggal 22 Desember, di mana semua orang merayakan hari ibu. Lalu kenapa adiknya yang satu ini begitu heboh?

"Ya, kau benar."

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu kenapa Ibu tidak libur kerja yaa?" BoBoiBoy bertanya dengan nada polos.

Fang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hari Ibu bukan berarti para wanita libur," jelas Fang.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini Ibu terlihat sibuk sekali ya, Kak."

Fang mengangguk kepala setuju. Memang Ibu terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tak jarang Ibu selalu bolak-balik rumah-kantor. Fang tahu Ibu sudah berhenti bekerja di kantor. Tapi tetap saja Ibu merasa ia mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk pergi ke kantornya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Ibu bahkan jarang keluar kamar," ucap BoBoiBoy lalu mendesah lesu.

Fang pernah sekali mengintip kamar Ibu dan Ayah. Kamar itu sangat berantakan dengan kertas-kertas sketsa baju buatan tangan Ibu.

"Dia sangat sibuk di kamarnya."

"Aku menyesal telah membuat Ibu marah tadi. Sepertinya Ibu lelah juga menghadapi pekerjaannya yang kunjung tidak selesai dan... uhm... menghadapi kita yang tidak bisa diam juga."

"Siapa suruh tidak bisa diam? Semua itu salah kau," cibir Fang lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

BoBoiBoy memandang sinis kakaknya, "Yelah tu."

Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan Hari Ibu besok di rumah?" tanya BoBoiBoy berseri-seri.

Fang langsung memunggungi BoBoiBoy, lalu berkata, "Percuma saja. Besok Ibu pasti akan di kantor seharian."

"Dasar anak yang tidak punya harapan hidup," cibir BoBoiBoy asal.

"APA KATAMU?!"

CKREK! KRIEET!

Ayah menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

"Fang, BoBoiBoy, belum tidur?" tanya Ayah.

"Ayah!" seru BoBoiBoy lalu ia langsung melompat dari kasur.

BoBoiBoy berlari kecil lalu menghampiri ayahnya. BoBoiBoy menarik tangan Ayah agar masuk ke kamar Fang. Lalu anak itu menutup pintu.

Melihat tingkah anaknya, Ayah mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau menyuruh Ayah masuk?"

"Ayah tau besok hari apa?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Eh? Hari Selasa?" jawab Ayah seraya cengengesan.

"Bukaaaaaan!" BoBoiBoy menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah tidak pusing lagi, "Besok adalah Hari Ibu."

"OH IYA!" seru Ayah.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum puas. Itu berarti Ayah akan membuat sesuatu untuk Ibu. Sesuai dengan pikiran BoBoiBoy.

"Besok Ayah akan di kantor untuk makan malam bersama dengan perwakilan departemen yang lainnya!"

BoBoiBoy _sweatdrop_. Fang memandang rendah ke arah BoBoiBoy. Puas karena tebakan Fang—bahwa kedua orangtuanya akan sibuk besok—tepat.

"Ayah, besok kan hari khusus yang didedikasikan untuk Ibu. Tidakkah Ayah berpikir untuk membuat kejutan untuk Ibu?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Soal tadi, Ayah hanya berbohong," balas Ayah seraya mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Bweeeek." BoBoiBoy menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Fang yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Baiklah, kejutan apa yang ingin kau buat untuk besok, BoBoiBoy?" ucap Ayah lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

BoBoiBoy mengembangakan senyum di wajahnya, lalu duduk di samping Ayahnya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Fang duduk di sebelah BoBoiBoy, mendengarkan rencana yang sedang dibicarakan oleh adiknya.

"Jadi, begini, Yah, Fang. Kan..."

Fang dan Ayah mengangguk serius mendengar setiap perkataan dari BoBoiBoy. Akhirnya mereka bertiga tersenyum dan yakin rencana brilian yang akan mereka jalankan besok akan sukses total.

222

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar.

Perlahan Ibu membuka kelopak matanya. Ia melirik ke sisi kasur di sebelahnya yang ternyata sudah kosong, tempat suaminya tidur.

'Mungkin Ayah sudah berangkat duluan,' pikir Ibu.

Mata Ibu lalu beralih ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di atas kusen pintu. Seketika matanya membulat kaget melihat jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 6.

"Gawat! Aku telat bangun. Ah, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak! Seharusnya aku tidak begadang!"

Ibu menyibak selimutnya dengan cepat. Wanita desainer itu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan baju kantor secara kilat, Ibu langsung menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Ibu keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri dapur. Tiba-tiba bau sedap tercium oleh indera pernapasan Ibu.

Ibu melihat Fang dibantu Ochobot sedang menata beberapa piring yang berisi nasi goreng di nampan. Anak itu sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah serta celemek.

"Selamat pagi, Bu! Tenang saja aku sudah membuat sarapan," ujar Fang dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Eh?" Ibu hanya bergumam heran.

Sebuah tangan mungil yang hangat menggenggam tangan sang ibu.

"Duduk yuk, Bu, di sebelah BoBoiBoy," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menuntun Ibu ke kursi.

Masih dengan pikiran bingung, Ibu menuruti perkataan putra keduanya.

Sebuah jas berwarna pastel disampirkan di kedua pundak Ibu.

"Tenang saja, Bu. Tas beserta tugas-tugas Ibu sudah kumasukkan ke mobil," ucap Ayah.

"Ah. M-makasih," ucap Ibu lalu tersenyum.

Ayah hendak duduk di sebelah Ibu, seperti biasanya. Namun BoBoiBoy sudah duduk duluan di sebelah Ibu.

"Hey, BoBoiBoy! Itu tempat Ayah tau. Duduk sana di sebelah Fang," ucap Ayah mengusir halus.

"Gak mau ah, maunya deket sama Ibu," balas BoBoiBoy seraya memeluk manja lengan Ibu.

"Huh, dasar," celetuk Ayah pura-pura cemberut.

Ibu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Ayah dan BoBoiBoy, sedangkan Fang hanya memutar bola matanya. Mereka pun menikmati sarapan manis di pagi hari.

222

Jam pelajaran terakhir membuat BoBoiBoy makin tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Ibu sesuai rencananya semalam.

Tapi entah mengapa BoBoiBoy lemas sekali. Pandangan matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Ia berusaha membaca judul materi yang ditulis Cikgu Timmy di papan tulis.

EKOISSTEM DI PADNAG RMUPUT

Semakin BoBoiBoy berusaha membaca, semakin pening di kepalanya.

"E ... ko ... sis ... Akh!" BoBoiBoy memjijit keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminjam catatan Ying nanti," gumam BoBoiBoy lemah.

KRING!

Bel berbunyi. Cikgu Timmy segera menyelesaikan materinya dan pamit. Setelah Cikgu Timmy keluar, BoBoiBoy segera merapikan peralatan sekolahnya lalu memasukkannya ke tas.

"Aku harus mengambil kue pesanan Ayah. Fang pasti sudah di rumah untuk menyiapkan dekorasi," gumam BoBoiBoy seraya mempercepat langkahnya untuk keluar kelas.

BoBoiBoy semakin memaksakan jalannya walaupun tubuhnya semakin lemah. Napasnya perlahan terputus-putus.

Sedikit lagi ia akan melewati gerbang sekolahnya.

BRUK!

"Aduh."

Kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Akhirnya kedua lututnya mencium tanah.

"Hosh ... hosh ..."

Rasanya BoBoiBoy ingin menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah. Tapi ia mengingat rencana kejutan Ibu.

Ia semakin panik karena dikejar waktu.

Sebentar lagi Ibu akan pulang bersama Ayah. Kalau sampai kuenya belum diambil ...

"BoBoiBoy? Ayo, bangun!"

Dua telapak tangan berada di kedua pundak BoBoiBoy, menuntun bocah bertopi itu untuk berdiri tegak.

BoBoiBoy segera menengok ke arah orang yang sudah menolongnya.

"Loh? Ayah? B-bagaimana—"

"Nanti saja bicaranya. Ayo, masuk mobil!" Ayah menuntun pelan BoBoiBoy untuk masuk ke mobil yang sudah berada di depan mereka berdua.

222

"H-harusnya A-Ayah menjem ... put Ibu, tau?" BoBoiBoy memaksakan untuk bicara seraya cemberut.

Mulut BoBoiBoy begitu kaku untuk digerakkan. Tapi BoBoiBoy tidak memerdulikan hal itu.

"Tadinya sih mau begitu. Tapi Ayah pulang cepat dan sengaja meninggalkan mobil di kantor Ibu. Ayah pesan taksi _online_ untuk pulang ke rumah. Sampai di rumah, Fang dan Ochobot sedang menyiapkan dekorasi kecilnya. Ayah sempat membantu. Lalu entah mengapa Ayah mendadak ingin menjemputmu," jelas Ayah seraya fokus menyetir.

BoBoiBoy meraba dadanya yang terasa sakit. Napasnya masih terputus-putus dan kepalanya masih pening.

'Alzheimer sialan,' rutuk BoBoiBoy di dalam hati.

"BoBoiBoy? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayah cemas seraya melihat BoBoiBoy yang tidak bisa diam.

"Hah ... hah ... k-kita har ... us cepat me ... ngambil kue pesanan Ayah," balas BoBoiBoy susah payah.

Kenapa alzheimer itu harus muncul di hari penting ini? BoBoiBoy terus merutuk penyakitnya.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Ayah.

Ups. Ternyata itu. BoBoiBoy lupa meminum obatnya tadi.

"S-sudah, kok," balas BoBoiBoy bohong.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ Ayah berbunyi. Ayah segera menerogoh sakunya dan memberikan _handphone_ -nya kepada BoBoiBoy.

"Tolong angkat, BoBoiBoy! Sementara Ayah akan masuk ke dalam toko untuk mengambil pesanan," ucap Ayah lalu menutup pintu mobil.

BoBoiBoy baru sadar bahwa mobil sudah terparkir manis. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera melihat sang penelepon.

 _Rumah_

'Aduh, mati aku. Pasti Ibu sudah pulang." BoBoiBoy cemas dan mulai berpikiran negatif.

BoBoiBoy menggeser layar dan menempelkan _handphone_ ke telinganya.

"H-ha ... lo," ucap BoBoiBoy bersusah payah.

" _Hei, bodoh! Kau lupa membawa obatmu, huh?_ " ucap seseorang di sana dengan kasar.

"Apa Ibu sudah pulang?" tanya BoBoiBoy seraya berusaha meredam rasa sakit di dadanya.

" _Ibu belum pulang. Apa yang kau rasakan? Cepat beritahu aku_ ," desak Fang sedikit khawatir.

"Kepalaku pusing dan dadaku sakit, Kak. Ukh."

BoBoiBoy meremas kepalanya. Pusing semakin melanda dirinya.

Ada jeda sesaat. Sampai akhirnya Fang berbicara, " _Kita batalkan kejutan ini_."

BoBoiBoy membulatkan matanya.

"T-tidak! E-enak saja kau membatalkan begitu saja," cerocos BoBoiBoy.

" _Berbicara saja kau susah. Apalagi menyiapkan ini semua_ ," balas Fang.

"Kak Fang, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat sekarang. Tolong, Kak, setidaknya kita semua sudah menyiapkan ini. Aku mohon," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menahan tangis.

Oh,bagus. Dadanya semakin sakit ketika BoBoiBoy berusaha menahan tangis.

" _Tapi BoBoiBoy, kau sedang sakit sekarang_ ," balas Fang bersikeras.

"Aku janji akan meminum obat setelah ini. Tolong jangan dibatalkan ya, Kak," ucap BoBoiBoy lalu segera menekan tombol merah.

Tepat setelah itu, Ayah memasuki mobil seraya menenteng kantung plastik yang berisi kotak kue.

"Dari siapa?" ujar Ayah.

"Dari Kak Fang," balas BoBoiBoy berusaha rileks.

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkan ini? Mukamu pucat sekali, BoBoiBoy," ujar Ayah.

"Iya, Yah. Ayo, kita pulang!" balas BoBoiBoy.

"Nak, jangan paksakan diri! Ayah tau kau sakit. Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yah. Cepat jalankan mobilnya. Nanti Ibu keburu pulang," desak BoBoiBoy.

"Ibu akan mengerti dengan semua ini. Yang terpenting sekarang ialah kes—"

"Ayah, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja! Kenapa sih semua orang tidak mengerti aku?!" bentak BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba.

Sifat Halilintarnya muncul.

BoBoiBoy sendiri kaget dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan. Begitu juga dengan Ayah.

Mendadak hati Ayah seperti tersayat pisau setelah putranya membentaknya.

BoBoiBoy segera menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku ... cuma ... ingin semuanya berjalan lancar," ucap BoBoiBoy pelan.

Di sisi lain, Ayah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh BoBoiBoy.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," balas Ayah datar lalu segera menghidupkan mesin mobil.

222

"Cepat minum obatmu," ucap Fang seraya menyodorkan botol obat dan segelas air putih kepada BoBoiBoy.

"Nanti saja, aku mau memindahkan kuenya ke piring," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya _ngacir_ ke arah dapur seraya menenteng kantung plastik yang berisi kue pesanan.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Fang. Tangannya mengepal begitu kuat.

"Baiklah, Fang, Ochobot, ada lagi yang bisa dibantu?" ujar Ayah seraya menatap Fang dan Ochobot.

"Semua sudah hampir selesai, Yah. Tinggal menyusun piring dan gelas di atas meja," balas Ochobot seraya menunjukkan meja ruang tamu.

"Okay, kita susun ini," balas Ayah lalu berjalan menghampiri ruang tamu. Ochobot segera menyusul Ayah.

Fang berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemui BoBoiBoy yang sedang memindahkan kue dari kotak ke piring.

Fang menyambar pergelangan tangan BoBoiBoy bak burung elang yang mendapatkan mangsanya. Ia menarik tangannya sehingga tubuh BoBoiBoy berputar menghadapnya. Mata kakak beradik itu bertemu.

"Apaansih, Kak. Aku lagi sibuk tau," sinis BoBoiBoy.

Fang memutarkan bola matanya. Ia lalu menghentakkan botol obat ke tangan BoBoiBoy yang pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram oleh Fang.

"Minum dulu obatmu," ucap Fang dingin lalu meninggalkan BoBoiBoy di dapur.

BoBoiBoy hanya _sweatdrop_. Padahal alzheimer nya sudah tidak kambuh lagi.

Tangan BoBoiBoy membuka tutup botol obat.

"IBU PULAAAAAANG!" seru Ibu yang berada di luar rumah.

Ayah dan Fang segera bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

"Ayo, BoBoiBoy!" ucap Ochobot memberi kode.

BoBoiBoy meletakkan botol obat yang terbuka itu di sembarang tempat. Tangannya mengambil kue yang sudah tersedia di atas piring.

Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba hidungnya _nyut-nyutan_.

TES!

Setetes darah mengalir dan jatuh di jam kuasa BoBoiBoy.

'Oh, tidak. Jangan sekarang!' jerit BoBoiBoy dalam hati.

Walaupun BoBoiBoy mati-matian menyuruh hidungnya berhenti mimisan, darah segar itu tetap keluar dari hidungnya.

Bunyi _confetti_ menyelimuti rumah disertai hiasan-hiasan di dalamnya yang keluar menghujani Ibu.

Pening di kepala BoBoiBoy semakin menyerang. Pandangannya perlahan _blur_.

"Selamat Hari Ibu!" seru Ayah, Fang, dan Ochobot kompak.

BRUK!

PRANGG!

Tubuh BoBoiBoy mencium lantai dan pecahan piring beserta kuenya berserakan di sebelah tubuhnya.

Mata Ibu melotot ke arah BoBoiBoy yang baru saja tumbang. Ia melempar tas kerjanya dan jasnya ke sembarang tempat. Kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil menghampiri BoBoiBoy.

"Astaga, BoBoiBoy. Bangun, Nak!" ucap Ibu panik seraya menangkup kedua telapak tangannya di pipi BoBoiBoy.

Ochobot dengan sigap membereskan pecahan piring dan kue yang sudah hancur tersebut. Fang mencengkeram pelan kedua pundak BoBoiBoy.

Darah terus mengalir dari hidung BoBoiBoy. Napasnya terputus-putus. Kelopak matanya hendak menutup matanya sepenuhnya.

"BoBoiBoy! Tatap aku! Tatap!" ucap Fang seraya menatap bola mata BoBoiBoy. Berharap BoBoiBoy terus sadar dan tidak pingsan.

BoBoiBoy bersusah payah membuka kelopak matanya. Tingkat kesadarannya terus menurun tetapi BoBoiBoy memaksakan diri.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Fang berusaha rileks.

"K-kakiku k-kaku l-lagi, Kak," balas BoBoiBoy bersusah payah.

"Selain itu? Tolong aku minta kau tetap sadar. Jangan sekali-kali menutup mata!" tuntut Fang.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kamu begini, Nak?" Ibu perlahan menangis.

Ayah dengan cepat berada di posisi antara Ibu dan Fang. Kedua tangannya menggendong BoBoiBoy.

"Ibu, Fang, siapkan mobil! Ochobot, ambil semua obat BoBoiBoy! Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang!" perintah Ayah.

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka bertiga berlari dengan cepat untuk menyiapkan semua yang diperintahkan Ayah.

"BoBoiBoy, apapun yang kau rasakan, jangan tutup matamu. Janji?" ucap Ayah lembut.

"Janji ... Yah," balas BoBoiBoy lemah. Walaupun BoBoiBoy sendiri tidak yakin.

Seraya menggendong BoBoiBoy, Ayah dengan perlahan keluar rumah. Mesin mobil sudah menyala dan Fang membukakan pintu mobil untuk memudahkan Ayah masuk ke kursi baris kedua.

Fang mengunci pintu rumah setelah Ochobot keluar dengan membawa tas bening yang berisi tiga botol obat dan botol air putih. Ochobot dipangku Fang duduk di kursi sebelah Ibu yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Setelah memastikan semua sudah siap, Ibu segera menancap gas.

"Fang, tolong siapkan obat BoBoiBoy!" perintah Ayah.

Fang membuka tas dan mengambil satu persatu botol obat lalu mengambil tiga macam kapsul. Sedangkan Ochobot menyiapkan air minum.

BoBoiBoy sendiri semakin lama semakin merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Matanya memaksanya untuk tutup. Cairan berwarna merah terus mengalir dari hidung BoBoiBoy sampai mengenai kemeja kantor Ayah.

Ayah meraih tisu di sebelahnya, lalu sibuk membersihkan darah di hidung BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy melihat raut Ayahnya yang tenang. Tapi BoBoiBoy tahu, Ayahnya panik setengah mati jika penyakitnya kambuh. Persis seperti Fang.

BoBoiBoy bisa merasakan jantung Ayah yang berdebar cukup kencang dalam dada beliau.

Perasaan bersalah mendadak muncul di hati BoBoiBoy. Ia menyesal telah membentak Ayahnya tadi. Ia menyesal telah memaksa Ayahnya berbuat ini itu. Ia menyesal—

"A-Ayah A—"

"Ssst! Minum obat dulu yaa," bujuk Ayah lembut untuk mencegah BoBoiBoy berbicara.

Fang menyodorkan sebutir kapsul pertama kepada Ayah. Ayah menyuapkan kapsul itu ke mulut BoBoiBoy. Ochobot menyodorkan air minum kepada Ayah, kemudian Ayah membantu BoBoiBoy untuk minum. Begitu seterusnya sampai kapsul terakhir.

Sakit di kepala BoBoiBoy perlahan menurun. Darah sudah berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya. Tetapi napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Fang, hubungi dr. Tadashi. Suruh ia siapkan kamar," ucap Ayah.

"Siap!" balas Fang.

Ibu menyerahkan _handphone_ -nya kepada Fang.

Tangan yang ditutupi _fingerless_ ungu itu sibuk memainkan _handphone_ Ibu untuk menghubungi dr. Tadashi.

Mobil terus menyusuri jalan. BoBoiBoy merasakan kantuk yang amat hebat. Mungkin efek dari obatnya dan kesadarannya mulai melemah.

"Ayah. Aku ngant—"

"Hey, BoBoiBoy! Kamu ingat ga waktu kecil sering gangguin Fang yang sedang asyik bermain dengan senter?" seru Ayah lalu tertawa kecil.

BoBoiBoy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ah ya! Waktu itu wajah kalian lucu sekali yaa! Hihihi Ibu gemas dengan kalian!" sambung Ibu dengan ceria.

"Senternya masih disimpan sama Fang loh! Hahahaha padahal sudah rusak," gelak Ayah.

Melihat Ayahnya tertawa, secara otomatis membuat BoBoiBoy ikut tertawa.

"Ayah! Itu mainan kesayanganku tahu! BoBoiBoy sih nyebelin ganggu segala," sembur Fang ikut-ikutan.

"Lagian siapa suruh asyik main sendiri? Masa' aku ga diajak?" celoteh BoBoiBoy dengan suara pelan.

"Tau tuh. Dasar tukang populer yang asyik sendiri!" ejek Ayah lalu diakhiri dengan tawa Ochobot.

"Jangan tertawakan aku, Ochobot! Awas ya kau, Yah!" ancam Fang.

"Habis aku langsung _flashback_ sama masa itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga," balas Ochobot.

Keluarga kecil itu akhirnya menertawakan Fang yang sedang cemberut.

"Nah, sudah tertawanya. Kita sudah sampai," ucap Ibu.

Fang segera keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ayah. Ayah segera berlari pelan untuk mengikuti dr. Tadashi yang berada di depannya untuk menuntunnya menuju kamar rawat.

"Sabar ya, BoBoiBoy. Kita akan bertemu dr. Tadashi dulu," ujar Ayah lembut.

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan Ayahnya.

"Makasih, Ayah!" ujar BoBoiBoy pelan.

222

Ayah berhasil membawa BoBoiBoy dengan kondisi sadar ke rumah sakit. Sekarang Ayah sedang menenangkan Ibu dalam pelukannya. Fang dan Ochobot hanya menunggu cemas di kursi tunggu.

Fang menatap Ayahnya yang sedang membelai punggung Ibu dan mata tajamnya yang tak henti-henti memandang pintu kamar. Senyum terulas di wajah Fang.

Ayahnya begitu sigap untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Dalam sehari Ayah bisa membantu BoBoiBoy dan menenangkan Ibu sekaligus. Selain itu, masih banyak hal lain yang terjadi hari ini yang membuat Fang kagum kepada Ayah.

Fang berdiri dan memeluk Ayah dari samping. Ayah membalas pelukannya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Fang bangga sama Ayah," ucap Fang dalam pelukan Ayahnya.

Ayah hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan putra pertamanya. Tapi tetap saja hatinya cemas memikirkan kondisi BoBoiBoy di dalam kamar sana.

Dokter Tadashi keluar dari kamar rawat. Fang dan Ibu segera melepas pelukan Ayah.

"Dok, BoBoiBoy tidak apa-apa?" ujar Ayah.

Dokter Tadashi menghembuskan napas. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Telat minum obat lagi ya? Hahaha. Alzheimer itu memberontak begitu kuat. Tapi sekarang kondisi BoBoiBoy sudah sangat membaik setelah saya suntik, memberi oksigen tambahan, dan memasang infus di tangannya. Anda sangat beruntung bisa membawa BoBoiBoy tepat waktu," puji dr. Tadashi kepada Ayah.

Begitu mendengar kabar BoBoiBoy telah membaik, Fang dan Ibu memasuki kamar rawat secepat kilat.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih ya, dok!" balas Ayah.

"Sama-sama. Kalau membutuhkan saya lagi, panggil saja. Saya ada di ruang kerja," ucap dr. Tadashi lalu pergi.

222

Ibu tidak bisanya berhenti senyum melihat BoBoiBoy yang duduk bersenderkan tumpukan bantal di ranjang. Wajah anak itu sudah segar dan tidak pucat seperti sebelumnya.

"Makanya kalau minum obat tepat waktu," cibir Fang.

"Hehehehe." BoBoiBoy hanya bisa menyengir lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Mata BoBoiBoy menatap Ibu.

"Bu, Selamat Hari Ibu! BoBoiBoy mau meminta maaf," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan murungnya.

Ibu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang! Minta maaf? Untuk apa sayang?" ucap Ibu heran.

"Seharusnya hari ini menjadi kejutan untuk Ibu. Tapi BoBoiBoy mengacaukan semuanya. Maaf ya, Bu. BoBoiBoy hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Ibu," jelas BoBoiBoy sedih seraya mengacungkan jempolnya ketika berkata 'terbaik'.

Akhirnya Ibu paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ternyata anaknya tidak melupakan hari ini yang merupakan hari Ibu. Ibu pikir, hari ini akan biasa saja sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ibu memeluk BoBoiBoy perlahan. BoBoiBoy membalasnya. Tentu dengan menahan tangis.

Hari ini benar-benar kacau. Semuanya gagal.

"Sayang, melihat tadi kalian berkumpul menyambut Ibu, Ibu saja sudah senang. Ibu sudah sangat senang jika BoBoiBoy, Fang, Ochobot, dan Ayah berkumpul di rumah. Terima kasih atas kejutan kalian. Ibu sangat menyukai itu," ujar Ibu.

"Kejutan? Kejutan itu gagal, Bu," balas BoBoiBoy lemah.

"SIAPA BILANG GAGAL?!"

Suara berat itu menyapa indera pendengaran BoBoiBoy, Ibu, dan Fang. Pintu yang sudah dibukakan Ochobot memperlihatkan Ayah yang membawa kue tart kecil dengan lilin bernyalakan api di atasnya.

"Selamat Hari Ibu! Kejutan BoBoiBoy sukses besar!" seru Ayah.

Ibu melepas pelukan BoBoiBoy dan menatap haru ke arah suaminya. Kedua telapak tangan Ibu menutup mulutnya dan air mata mendadak turun bebas.

BoBoiBoy hanya kaget melihat Ayah yang diam-diam menyiapkan rencana kejutannya. Rasa sakit alzheimer itu mendadak hilang.

"Maaf ya, kuenya tidak sebesar yang sebelumnya. Soalnya hanya ini yang tersisa di kantin rumah sakit," ucap Ayah cengengesan.

"T-terima ... hiks ... kasih, Yah!" ujar Ibu dengan isak tangis haru.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada BoBoiBoy, Bu! Dialah yang menyiapkan semua ini," balas Ayah seraya mengedipkan salah satu matanya ke arah BoBoiBoy.

Tidak. Bukan BoBoiBoy yang membeli kue itu. Bukan BoBoiBoy yang ...

"Eh? T-tapi—"

"Nah, Ochobot. Tolong foto kami semua," ujar Ayah lalu melempar _handphone_ -nya ke arah Ochobot. Robot kuning itu menangkap _handphone_ Ayah dengan tepat.

Keluarga kecil itu segera merapat untuk berfoto, termasuk Ochobot. Tangan robotnya dialihkan fungsi menjadi tongsis alias tongkat narsis.

" _Say cheese_!" komando Ochobot.

" _CHEESE_!"

Lilin dengan api yang masih menyala di atas kue tart kecil yang dipegang Ibu.

Ayah tersenyum lebar seraya merangkul Ibu.

Fang mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk formasi huruf V.

Ochobot mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"FOTO LAGI DOOONG! IBU BELUM PUAS!" seru Ibu serperti anak perempuan yang sedang _fangirling_ dengan idola.

"AH IBUUUUUU!" gerutu BoBoiBoy, Fang, dan Ayah.

Karena para laki-laki itu tahu, seorang perempuan tidak akan puas dengan satu foto.

222

Waktu bergulir malam. Fang, Ibu, dan Ochobot sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit untuk menikmati makan malam. Sedangkan Ayah menemani BoBoiBoy di dalam kamar.

"Loh? Ayah tidak makan?" tanya BoBoiBoy setelah meminum segelas air putih.

"Ayah belum lapar. Nanti saja," balas Ayah seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

Seketika hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Maaf ya. Kejutan Hari Ibu nya tidak sesuai harapan BoBoiBoy," ujar Ayah pelan.

Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy memeluk Ayahnya.

"Jangan minta maaf, Yah. Justru BoBoiBoy yang harusnya meminta maaf. BoBoiBoy sudah membentak Ayah. BoBoiBoy egois sekali. Maaf, Yah," ujar BoBoiBoy di dalam pelukan Ayahnya.

Ayah hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy yang ditutupi topi jingga dinosaurus tersebut.

"Lain kali jangan diulang yaa," pesan Ayah.

"Pasti. Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Ayah penyelamat BoBoiBoy. Kalau seandainya Ayah tidak ada, mungkin BoBoiBoy sudah pingsan di sekolah atau kejutannya benar-benar garing. Hehehe," ujar BoBoiBoy.

" _Anything for you, my boy_!" balas Ayah lalu memeluk erat sang anak.

BoBoiBoy memang mempunyai kekuatan super dari jam kuasanya. Berkali-kali melawan Adu Du dan Probe. Lalu menang melawan Ejo Jo, alien terkejam yang pernah ia temui.

Tapi ...

Sungguh ... Ayahnya mempunyai kuasa yang lebih darinya. Ia adalah pahlawan super bagi BoBoiBoy.

End of Side Story

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Paraah. Parah banget ini ff nya. The Power of deadline. The power of kepepet. The power of buru-buru. Wkwkwk.**

 **Gue sengaja membuat selingan ff ini. Gue greget parah pengen nulis side story, apalagi setelah diajak buat meramaikan event ini. Wkwkwk.**

 **Gue menulis side story ini untuk meramaikan event MBFFB 2016 ini dan sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada para readers di ff Do I Remember You. Tanpa kalian, gue ga bakalan semangat terus untuk menulis ff.**

 **Awalnya gue pengen publish pas tanggal 22 Desember 2015, tepat hari Ibu. Tapi karena tugas dari kampus bejibun, akhirnya batal publish dan baru jadi sekitar 1k+. Sekarang 4k+ kok hahahha.**

 **Terima kasih kepada Tim Panitia MBFFB 2016, yaitu** **Arisa Morishita** **,** **Lamiela 'Aiko' Lila** **, dan** **Lomi Ashi-chan** **. Terima kasih kepada Aiko yang sudah mengundang saya untuk meramaikan event ini lewat PM. Terima kasih kepada Sisi alias Lomi Ashi-chan yang sudah merespon cepat message saya di fb xD.**

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK PARA READERS DI FF INI. SEMOGA KALIAN GA BOSAN-BOSAN YAA SAMA FF DO I REMEMBER YOU :")**

 **Review kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ^^!**


End file.
